


Write your way into my Heart

by theaternerd01506



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd01506/pseuds/theaternerd01506
Summary: Keith Kogane is a new student to Altea high school from Texas. He is also an author on a popular fan fiction sight, he soon finds that galraboy101 (his name) is well known, so he decides to stay under the radar. He than finds himself face to face with Lance A.K.A. the cutest boy he's ever seen. Can he stop himself from becoming even more cleshe than one of his stories?





	1. Chapter 1

And with that I fell asleep with him and only him on my mind.

"And, post."

I just posted chapter 12 of my latest book 'Will You'. I than went to check my notifications, which I haven't checked in about a week since I was so busy. I had 284 notifications, as I scrolled through them I found that about 50% were votes,10% other updates, 30% comments, and 10% new followers. After I read through every comment I checked my home page to see that my amount of followers increased to 1,273. 

Just than my older brother Shiro walked in and said," Hey Keith get off your computer it's time for school.Ether you can hurry up and I can drive you, or you can be the new kid on the bus."

I quickly jumped up and grabbed my bag.

Shiro gave me a smug look and said, " I thought that might get you to hurry."

I will be going to Altea high. I'm joining in the middle of the 2nd trimester of freshman year. A.K.A. the WORST time time to transfer. The worst part is that Shiro won't even be at the same school as me, he will be attending a nearby college.

He dropped me off in the front and waved goodbye. It was time to face a teenagers worst nightmare, high school. I felt like a living cleshe. 

You know, misterious new boy transfers from out of state in the middle of the year, girls ask him out, he gets beat up, blah, blah, blah.

As I was walking I accidentally bumped into a tan boy with bright blue eyes. I ended up dropping my books, shoot I'm getting more cleshe by the second, I grabbed my books before he could and stood up. 

I looked at him and said, " Sorry, I should have been paying more attention." I looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered around us. So he most likely is eather a bully, or one of those popular kids who are also jerks. Great.

To my surprise he gave me a kind smile he gave me a kind smile and said, "I'm sorry too, I got caught up in a new chapter of a book I'm reading that just got updated by my favorite author."

He put his arm arm around my shoulder and asked, " Have you ever heard of galrakid101 on wattpad?, " I shook my head no, " Well he's the best out there you should check him out."

" I'll take your word for it." I said not being able to think of anything else to say. I can't believe that the guy I bumped into was reading the newest chapter of MY book, and that I am his favorite author.

He than said changing the subject, " So your new right?, I shook my head yes, " Cool so I'll walk you to the office. By the way the names Lance. What's your name?"

" I'm Keith, Keith Kogane. And thanks, I guess."

Just than a tall man with blackish/brown hair came up behind us, " Lance give the guy some space, not everyone loves loverboylances affection."

Lance than let let go of my shoulder and said, " Sorry bro, I was just exited. We don't get a lot of new kids."

I looked at the gal boy than at Lance and said, " It's ok, I'm just not used to people being all buddy buddy with me."

He let out a small chuckle and said, "we'll get used to it cause you'll be hanging with us for a wile."

We got to the office, I got all the paperwork, Andy headed off to first period biology. Lance said that his friend Pidge was in my class so he would text them to watch out for me.

So far all I've gotten is positive attention, which is the opposite I got at my old school.

My old school was full of homophobic jerks. That's one of the reasons that we moved, to get me out of there. One time this kid named Ravie threatened to stab me with his switchblade. The teachers weren't any different. One of them, my math teacher, would always 'accidentally' give me an F even though I got from a B+ to A+ on every project. 

I got to my classroom and closed my eyes before opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I saw when I walked in was a man with bight orange hair sitting behind a large desk. I assumed he must be the teacher so I walked over to the desk. I then saw a name tag that read Mr. Coran on it, so he must have been the teacher. He was helping a student at the time so I waited. The student was short with brown eyes and light brown hair I couldn't tell if they were male or female. They wore round glasses with no frame. 

Just than the teacher turned around and looked at me, he had purple eyes and a bright orange mustache to go along with his hair. 

He than said,in a slightly annoying voice, " Who might you be my good boy?"

I heard out my slip and said, " I'm Keith Kogane, I just transferred here."

Than the small teen said, " Oh. Lance texted me about you, he said to watch out for an adorable new kid with a mullet. Mr. Coran I can show him around today if you would like."

Mr. Coran gave them a nod and went to help another student. 

I than followed them to their seat and they said," I'm Katie holt, but you can call me Pidge. If your wondering I'm a girl but I personally prefer be referred to as they them if you don't mind. I'm going to show you around today. Can I ask you a personal question?"

I looked at them with hesitant eyes and said," Sure."

They waved me to bend down closer to their ear than said, " Are you Gay?"

I stood up and pulled them outside the classroom, " How did you know???"

They leaned against the wall and said, " When I mentioned how Lance called you adorable you blushed and I also have like a sixth sense for finding people in LGBTQ+ . It's a gift. Don't worry I don't judge, but watch out for Lotor and his gang, they are jerked to anyone who isn't straight, and the thing is that Lotor says he's bisexual. He's not tho he just says it for attention. He has dirt on anyone and everyone, except me. I've been trying to get dirt on him for years but I haven't had any luck, it's impossible. And if he catches you he will blackmail you. Stay away from him."

I let out a chuckle, " What is his hair so big because it's full of secrets?"

They looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Yes."

We walked back into class and they pointed him out to me. He had long white hair and held himself higher than anybody else. We walked by his desk and he grabbed my arm as I walked by. 

I looked at him and he said, " Aren't you that new kid who doesn't know who galrakid101 is?," I shook my head yes, he than let me go but as I was walking away I heard him say, " Your so pathetic.

I then turned around and said, " Your a high school has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant, " and walked over to my new seat.

When I sat down I looked over at him to see him in shock, I guess nobody's ever stood up to him. Pidge than tapped my arm and gave me a shocked face that said,I can't believe you just did that.

They then said, " I can't believe you just stood up to THE LOTOR, nobody dose that. He's ether going to leave you alone or make you regret what you did big time. And I can't believe you used a musical reference to insult him, heathers nice. Let's just say that he's like a heather chandler that won't die. I wish you luck on life buddy.

I than looked back over him and thought, Well if I dye than I hope my parents will learn to love their dead gay son. Oh my glob I can't believe how cleshe my life is getting. Next thing I know I'm going to be dating the hottest guy in school, ha.


End file.
